¿FORTUNA O CASTIGO?
by Anna de Usui
Summary: Cuando se conocieron, ella recordaba perfectamente el semblante que él tenía ese día: sed de venganza anidando en su interior. Pero, si ese lado dormido llegaba a despertar, siquiera el amor sería suficiente. ll Sakura x Naruto ll


**+¿FORTUNA O CASTIGO?+**

_**-**__ Prológo –_

_La primera vez que vi una mancha de sangre, fue el día que lo conocí a él._

_Estaba tirado en el césped casi a la orilla del lago, con la ropa brutamente destrozada como a mano y los mechones de pelo que le habían arrancado esparcidos todos alrededor suyo, a la par en que mantenía una mirada seria para con el cielo y apretaba los dientes para así impedir que fluyeran las lágrimas._

_Inevitablemente me sentí atraída por la víctima de ese entonces, me acerqué a él a pesar del rechazo que manifestó primeramente y de alguna manera me las arreglé para limpiarle el rostro, omitiendo el dolor que sentía al tener contacto con su rostro maltratado y con las manchas de sangre que se implantaron en mi pañuelo de bolsillo._

_Fue la primera vez en mis diez años en que me sentí impotente, fue muchísimo más doloroso de lo que hubiera esperado conocerlo en esas circunstancias y lo fue aún más cuando palpé entre mis dedos una de las gotas de su sangre, por lo que pude sentir todo ese dolor como también la furia anidando dentro de él y ese deseo medianamente dormido de una sed de venganza más oscura que el mismo infierno._

_Inconscientemente atiné a tocar su rostro con la punta de mis dedos, lo que me transmitió una sensación tan escalofriante que casi me dio miedo y que me comunicó con él de una manera quizá irreal en lo que eran los límites humanos, justo antes de que mis ojos lo miraran prácticamente al borde del llanto y fuera él el primero en apartarse de lo que había sido nuestro primer contacto._

_**-Ya déjame, ¿quieres?-dijo, incorporándose de repente-Que pesada-**_

_**-Perdón-dije, sin moverme de mi lugar-¿Ya estás mejor?-**_

_**-Ni que fuera la gran cosa-contestó, como en rebelde-Que escandalosa-**_

_**-Se ve bastante feo-comenté, basándome en sus golpes-¿No quieres que te acompañe al hospital?-**_

_**-¿Qué eres, la buena samaritana del Pueblo?-se burló, como gruñendome-No te necesito, ¿oíste?-**_

_**-Me preocupé, nada más-dije, frunciendo el ceño-Que bruto eres-**_

_**-¿¡Qué dijiste?-volteó a verme, en medio del enojo**_

_**-Con razón la gente no te quiere-hablé, influenciada por su anterior actitud-Y por eso, los demás siempre están golpeándote-agregué, a mi cruel sermón-No eres más que un grosero-**_

_**-Y tú falsa-se limitó, a decirme-Como todas las mocosas de por aquí-y así, se levantó tomando camino para salir del bosque**_

_**-¡Encima que me preocupé por ti!-le reclamé, en lo que parecía dolor-¡Mira cómo me tratas nada más!-pasé, por humillada-¡¿No piensas darme las gracias?-**_

_**-Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras-me habló, distanciado de mí-Puedo cuidarme solo-**_

_Me tomó quizá una milésima de segundo perseguirlo en mi desesperación, para así poder enfrentarlo cara a cara antes de que pudiera evitarme y así abrazarme a él con la intención de nunca dejarlo ir, aún si el mundo amenazaba con derrumbarse a mis pies o si era su odio el que quizá me atormentara por el resto de mis días._

_Exactamente por eso fue que él no opuso resistencia, al contrario se dejó caer en mis brazos como lo hubiera hecho quizá un alma en pena y así yo seguí el camino de sus piernas que lo llevaron al suelo, antes de que él se escondiera en lo que parecía mi pecho plano y ocultara el grado inmenso de sufrimiento que ya casi se colaba por sus huesos._

_**-Dejame, ¿sí?-le hablé, en un tono dulce-Dejame que te cuide-**_

_**-Estoy bien así-contestó él, con otro semblante de voz-No necesito que alguien como tú…-y así, lo sujeté más fuerte**_

_**-Sí, sí que lo necesitas-lo contradije-Lo necesitas más de lo que crees-**_

_**-¿Por qué tú…?-intentó alejarse, en un intento fallido-Odio esto, ¡lo odio!-y de esa manera, emitió reprimidamente un leve quejido**_

_**-Naruto…-lo llamé, por su nombre-¿Has llorado alguna vez?-**_

_Como consecuencia él se derrumbó en lo que pareció un ataque al corazón, sus lágrimas llegaron a mi cuerpo siguiendo el ritmo de sus hombros que comenzaron a temblar y así contuve al niño que aquella vez maldecía su destino más que cualquier otro, más de lo que representaba su fortuna y su castigo._


End file.
